The Inator Method
Phineas và Ferb làm một phiên bản hệ Mặt Trời của riêng mình và tổ chức cuộc đua những hành tinh trong khi Candace làm nhiều việc cùng một lúc; vừa làm việc nhà và vừa chơi trò chơi Vịt Momo. Trong khi đó, Doofenshmirtz mở một chuyên đề cổ động. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Candace đang ở trong phòng của mình và chơi trò chơi Tìm vàng của Vịt Momo với Stacy, và tình hình là họ đang ỏ hạng 3. Linda vào phòng để nói với cô là cô cần phải làm việc nhà xong trước khi bà quay trở về. Candace bảo đảm rằng mình có thể làm được nhiều việc. thumb|left Ở sân sau, Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi dưới cây như thường lệ. Họ đang thi xem ai không cử động lâu nhất, và cuối cùng người thắng là Phineas, khi Ferb có hành động liếc mắt, cũng được tính là cử động. Baljeet đến với một cái mũ dãy ngân hà, và Buford không thể cưỡng lại việc xoay nó. Cậu sau đó nói rằng cậu chỉ muốn chúng đua vơi nhau, khiến cho Phineas có ý tưởng về việc ngày hôm nay họ sẽ làm: tạo một mẫu dãy ngân hà và tổ chức một cuộc đua các hành tinh.. Baljeet sau đó thắc mắc về một người mà bạn biết đó là ai rồi. Perry đang ở trên nóc nhà và làm vài động tác trước khi nhảy vào ống khói. Thiếu tá Monogram đang làm một bài cổ động cho thực tập viên của mình (là Carl), và thông báo cho Đặc vụ P là Doofenshmirtz đang tổ chức một chuyên đề cổ động của riêng mình, và nhờ cậu đi đến đó điều tra xem. Ở trong nhà, Candace đang đeo laptop trên người cô và danh sách được treo ở trước mặt cô. Cô bắt đầu bằng cách quét bàn trong khi chơi game và trò chuyện với Stacy. thumb|right Ở sân sau, Phineas nói cho Isabella là họ đang làm phiên bản khổng lồ của hệ mặt trời, và họ sẽ dùng nó để tổ chức cuộc đua hành tinh. Irving phụ trách là người điều khiển và bình luận viên. Ferb lái Sao Thủy, Isabella lái Sao Kim, Jenny lái Trái Đất, Phineas lái Sao Hỏa, Balthazar lái Sao Mộc, Baljeet lái sao Thổ, Buford lái Sao Thiên Vương, Django lái Sao Hải Vương, và Albert lái Sao Diêm Vương. Cuộc đua cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu Candace đang ở trong bếp rửa chén dĩa và chơi game. Tuy nhiên, do cô bị phân tâm bởi trò chơi, cô không khóa vòi nước lại. Tại một căn nhà ở Danville, Doof giới thiệu cho mọi người về chuyên đề của ông có tên là "The Inator Method" ("Phương pháp máy móc"). Ông bắt đầu bằng một bài hát, và khán giả nhìn có vẻ rất ấn tượng với nó. Perry vào trong, nhưng Doof bảo là cậu đến quá sớm so với chuyên đề. Vì ông không thể kể cho cậu câu chuyện quá khứ, ông bảo Perry ngồi chờ cho đến khi ông ra hiệu, và Perry làm như thế. Candace giờ đang giặt đồ. Cô vẫn đang bị phân tâm vào trò chơi, đến nỗi là cô không biết mình đã bỏ nước tẩy vào máy giặt chưa. Khi cô rời mắt khỏi trò chơi, cô lại bỏ thêm nước tẩy vào và rời đi, khiến cho máy giặt bắt đầu quá tải. Ở cuộc đua hành tinh, Phineas đang ở vị trí dẫn đầu, và Ferb đang ở ngay sau. Isabella đua sao Kim vào giữa hành tinh của Phineas và Ferb để lấy vị trí dẫn đầu. thumb|left Tại buổi thuyết trình của Doof, Doof đã đến bước bốn của chuyên đề Phương pháp Máy móc: đánh bẫy kẻ thù. Ông làm mẫu cho mọi người bằng cách bẫy Perry. Ông giải thích rằng bí quyết để đánh bẫy thành công là nhờ yếu tố bất ngờ và sự hiệu quả. Ông sau đó tiết lộ Máy Động lực với phần đệm nhạc, thứ làm tăng phần kịch tính. Doof mời một người lên sân khấu và hỏi tên, và người đó trả lời tên của mình là Billy. Ông bảo Billy nhìn ở cái quầy hàng hóa đang được Norm điều hành. Khi cậu nói là cậu thấy một đống đồ chất ở đó, ông bắn Billy với Máy Động lực, và đột nhiên cậu chạy đến quầy hàng và mua mọi thứ. Một người khán giả khác lên tiếng bảo ông là dùng cỗ máy làm một cỗ máy kiếm tiền, và Doof làm như người khán giả đó nói, bắn tất cả mọi người với Máy Động lực. Candace chuyển sang hút bụi. Tuy nhiên, cô quên tắt máy hút bụi, và cái máy hút lấy tấm thảm. Trở lại hội thảo, Doofenshmirtz quay phim lại những khán giả để quảng cáo. Sau đó ông kí tặng vào những quyển sách, nhưng Perry đã tự cởi trói và bắt đầu đánh nhau với kẻ thù. Candace cuối cùng cũng chơi game xong và đứng thứ nhất trong bảng xếp hạng cùng với Stacy và giành chiếc cúp ảo bằng vàng. Sau đó cô thấy cuộc đua ở ngoài sân sau và chuẩn bị lật tẩy tụi nhóc. thumb|right Buford đang ở vị trí thứ nhất khi Baljeet đang rất cận kề. Baljeet đụng vào hành tinh của Buford khiến nó văng đi đâu đó, giành giải nhất và nhận được chiếc cúp ảo bằng vàng. Doof tính ném một quyển sách vào Perry, nhưng Perry ném lại vào ông, khiến chiếc máy được bật lên, bắn trúng người lái xe tải, đang lái xe bên ngoài sân sau thì nhìn thấy đường đua hệ mặt trời. Phineas chúc mừng Baljeet. Người lái xe tải đến và nói với họ ông rất muốn mua đường đua hệ mặt trời. Buford bán nó với giá 5 đô-la. Linda trở về nhà, và Candace kéo bà ra sân sau. Trong lúc đi, bà thấy mọi thứ đều bị hút và bị phá huỷ bởi chiếc máy hút bụi, chiếc máy giặt đang bị quá tải, và chiếc vòi trong bồn rửa vẫn chưa được đóng, nhưng Candace không hề chú ý đến. Như mọi khi, bà ra ngoài và chẳng thấy gì trừ Phineas và nhóm bạn. Linda khiển trách con gái mình vì đã khiến công việc nhà trở nên lộn xộn, và yêu cầu cô dọn dẹp chúng, khiến Candace cảm thấy thất vọng. Baljeet nói nên bỏ 5 đô-la đó vào trong ngân hàng, nhưng Buford không đồng ý. Perry nhấn nút tự huỷ trên cái máy trước khi rời đi. Doof, giờ chỉ còn mỗi đồ lót do vụ nổ, cảm thấy thất vọng vì tất cả tiền của ông bây giờ phải dùng để bồi thường thiệt hại và hoá đơn y tế. Tệ hơn nữa, ông giờ phải đối mặt với những khán giả giận dữ vì đã khiến họ bỏ tiền ra mua hàng của ông. Không do dự, Doofenshmirtz chạy trốn khỏi đám đông, nguyền rủa Perry trong lúc đường đua hệ mặt trời chạy ngang qua. Bài hát *"Inator Method" *"Awesome" Phần hậu kết Lời hát thứ hai của bài hát "Inator Method". Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay"/"Này, Perry đâu rồi?" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Không. Lời thoại của Ferb "What'cha doin'?" Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Nhạc chuông xấu xa Chuyên đề Cổ động của Doofenshmirtz! Lời thoại đáng nhớ , có mặt! |'Baljeet': Buford, nó không được phát âm như thế! |'Buford': Trên kênh này thì có đấy!}} Thông tin cơ sở *Hai trong số các đội trên bảng xếp hạng trò MMORPG là "Dan & Jeff" và "Super Otto". *Cuộc đua hành tinh này có thể là không công bằng, khi quỹ đạo của các hành tinh đều khác nhau. *Đây là tập phim 11 phút cuối cùng lấy bối cảnh vào mùa hè. *Lần thứ hai mà cả Irving mà Django xuất hiện tại sân sau của Phineas và Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Albert và Balthazar góp phần vào Ý tưởng tuyệt vời một lần nữa. ("Troy Story") Đây cũng là lần xuất hiện cuối cùng của họ. *Đám đông giận dữ xuất hiện lần nữa. ("That's the Spirit", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Curse of Candace") **Đây cũng là lần hai mà Doofenshmirtz bị đám đông đuổi theo. ("That's the Spirit") *Lần thứ hai mà nhắc đến việc Sao Diêm Vương không còn là hành tinh nữa. ("Unfair Science Fair") *Candace hát bài "Awesome" và nhảy múa lần nữa. ("The Mom Attractor") *Lần thứ hai mà Candace không biết là mình đã tạo ra mớ hỗn độn trong nhà và phải dọn chúng sau đó. ("Thaddeus and Thor") *Lần thứ hai mà Baljeet thắng một cuộc đua. ("Tour de Ferb") *Con chuột chũi trộm chìa khóa xuất hiện lần nữa. ("Ask a Foolish Question") Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim này lần đầu tiên được quảng cáo trên Disney Channel Ba Lan. *Theo thứ tự sáng tác, đây là tập phim 11 phút cuối cùng. Công chiếu toàn cầu *16 tháng 5, 2014 (PlusPlus - U-crai-na) *Tháng 6 2014 (Disney Channel Hà Lan) *4 tháng 10, 2014 (Disney XD, Ba Lan) *5 tháng 10, 2014 (Disney XD Ca-na-đa) *11 tháng 10, 2014 (Disney XD Trung Đông / châu Phi) *24 tháng 10, 2014 (Disney XD Đức) *14 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha) *31 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil và Mỹ Latinh) *8 tháng 6, 2015 (Disney Channel châu Á) *1 tháng 7, 2015 (TV5 Phi-líp-pin) *29 tháng 7, 2015 (Disney XD Úc) *28 tháng 4, 2016 (Disney Channel Ba Lan) Lỗi *Giọng nói của người đàn ông bị hói đầu là của nữ. Có thể là do lỗi của phần lồng tiếng đã bị bỏ sót. There is also a chance it could have put their just for fun. Nối tiếp Ám chỉ *''Mary Poppins'' - Perry tiến vào trụ sở giống như thợ nạo ống khói Bert từ bộ phim đoạt giải Thưởng Hàn Lâm này. Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Diễn viên bổ sung * Tyler Alexander Mann vai Carl * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry, Diễn viên bổ sung * Terry O'Quinn vai Giáo sư Mystery * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella, Jenny, Diễn viên bổ sung * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Jack McBrayer vai Irving * Brian Phelps vai Billy * Diedrich Bader vai Albert, Diễn viên bổ sung * Rob Morrow vai Bernie * Jane Kaczmarek vai Denise * Django Marsh vai Balthazar Horowitz * Alex Garrett vai Django * Diễn viên bổ sung: Kat Cressida : Những nhân vật không xuất hiện trong tập này Cước chú Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:T Thể_loại:A đến Z